


Broken Down

by haemodye



Series: And the Body Count Keeps Growing [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Beads, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom!Loki, Can read alone if you just want the p0rn, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, FrostIron - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Sub Loki (Marvel), Well really he's a switch in this story but that's not relevant to this interlude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemodye/pseuds/haemodye
Summary: “Take me to bed and I’ll fuck you so hard your immortality will leak out your ears,” Tony blurts out, which doesn’t make much sense but, well. That’s about on par for how he feels right now.Still, going by the way Loki’s eyes widen at the words, he clearly doesn’t mind at all.





	Broken Down

**Author's Note:**

> For newcomers, this is a one-shot taken from my longer FrostIron/Superhusbands fic And the Body Count Keeps Growing (specifically, the end of Chapter 9.) This is 100% porn with a little bit of plot, so if you’re just here for the smut, the relevant details are that Loki just had a panic attack and revealed some Important Plot Things to Tony, who doesn’t know if he can trust Loki yet. Then they had needy, emotional facefucking on the couch, and Tony promised Loki a good hard fucking if they moved to the bedroom. 
> 
> CW: for some CNC (consensual non-consent), overstimulation, bondage, mild pain. I think that’s it? And, obviously, sexual content. Duh.

The move to the bedroom would be frantic, if Loki had his way, but Tony is a middle aged mortal who just had an orgasm and he needs a minute. He hangs his suit carefully, mind tumbling over the things Loki had said, hoping JARVIS got it all on tape for him to pour over, later. He needs to talk to Thor and Jane, to corroborate evidence, to not do what his weak heart wants and let Loki’s tears completely overtake him. Still, he doesn’t think even Loki's cleverness could have orchestrated all that: the vulnerability of him, the quiet ache of his voice, his shaking. Tony is too well acquainted with the failings of his own mind not to recognise the breakage of another’s.

Loki waits on the bed, impatient, still shaking, and Tony turns to stare at him with as much gentleness as someone like him can manage. He taps his fingers on the reactor before catching himself, stilling his nails against the casing. Loki is naked, long-limbed and fawn-like in both motion and movement. Tony has never seen him so exposed, and he crawls into bed and opens his arms for Loki to come to him. Loki’s mouth opens over his collarbone. He inhales the scent under Tony’s jaw, wrinkles his nose at the cologne, dips deeper. He slides down Tony’s body and buries his face in his armpit, frowns again at the artificial tang of the deodorant, moves lower to tuck his nose in the crevasse between thigh and groin. The breath he takes here is shaking, near-desperate, and Tony bites back a quip about not being able to get it up just yet. Even he can tell it’s not the time.

“Sorry,” he finds himself saying instead, “the cologne is kind of part of the package. Gotta look and smell sharp, untouchable…”

“Inhuman,” Loki supplies, breath ghosting over him. It’s enough to make him shiver, but not enough to stir anything else yet. He looks up at Tony with his eyes poison green and glittering, but Tony cannot read whatever is writ between his brows. He presses a thumb there to smooth away the wrinkle of his frown. “They painted you a flawed man, so you made yourself metal armour. You became something created, not something born. Robots, as you call them, have no accidents or addictions. They are flawless.”

“Only as much as their creators,” Tony says, snorting. “You’ve met DUM-E.”

Loki hums, but does not answer. His mouth moves along Tony’s softened cock, gentle, with less intent than a seeming desire for intimacy. He inhales again, shoulders relaxing somewhat, and Tony cards his fingers through Loki’s hair.

“You wanted rough,” he hedges, “but now you seem to want slow?” Loki glances up at him, pupils already dilating, and Tony smiles encouragingly. He hopes. “Talk to me, babe.”

“I was promised something,” Loki reminds him, and Tony nods.

“Sure, if that’s what you want. But we can also do gentle, if that’s what you need.”

Loki groans quietly, pressing his face into the damp, hot dip of Tony’s hip and abdomen. It’s as much irritation as it is sexual. “I need you.” He sounds petulant, and Tony grins at him. He grips a hand firmly in Loki’s hair, pulls him up for a kiss with enough warning for Loki to be able to avoid any pain if he wants. He fights a bit instead, hissing a little, and Tony takes that in, flags it, puts it aside. He takes Loki’s mouth with a slow, bruising kiss, biting at him and pulling away slow so that each millimetre of distance drags his teeth over Loki’s lower lip. He pushes his tongue into Loki’s mouth, claims him, runs a possessive hand over his neck, across his chest, around and down his back to cup his arse. He rolls them over, pressing Loki down into the bed, and Loki fights him, snarling quietly into his mouth even as his body arches up into Tony’s. When Tony meets his eyes, they’re already hazy.

“Oh.” He’d recognise that look anywhere. He was Tony Stark, after all. There was no kind of sex he hadn’t had, and very few kinds of sex he didn’t like. “Okay. Safeword? Do you know what a safeword is? I get the feeling you should have a safeword, because wow, you’re halfway under already, aren’t you.”

Loki blinks at him, confusion bringing him out of his pleasure a bit, and Tony shakes his head, noses his cheek. He kisses him again, a few times, for good measure, until Loki is pliant and breathing deeply under him. “That’s it, sweetheart. If it’s too much, you need to tell me to stop, okay?”

Loki’s eyes flash with pride and irritation for a moment, and Tony laughs at how predictable he is. “A human, too much for a god?” he asks, and Tony noses along his brow, presses open-mouthed kisses to it.

“I want to tie you up,” he says, and Loki swallows thickly. “I want to tie you down, and break you apart, and you want that too, don’t you? I can see it. You like a little pain, and you love being pleasured. Being taken.” He slips his tongue around the edge of Loki’s ear, voice a hot whisper that makes Loki twist up into him. “You look so fucking good, I just want to wreck you.”

“Then _wreck_ me,” Loki hisses, and Tony smiles, slides his teeth over Loki’s earlobe.

“Good boy.”

Loki snarls, and Tony laughs as he pulls away. He stands up and walks over to the dresser, where he’d been keeping a little something he’d been working on since Steve’s kidnapping. He and JARVIS had been developing an alloy to improve on the straps Evil Inc. had used to hold Steve down, and he’s pretty sure it’s ready for testing. He holds up the cuffs with a smile, then turns back to the bed. Loki is watching him, mouth open, eyes half-lidded, and Tony tilts his head and gives him a slow once over.

“You think those can hold me?” Loki drawls, and Tony grins at him. He walks back to the bed, then takes one fine-boned ankle in his hands and wraps the cuff around it, securing it with enough space for comfort but not enough for Loki to slip his bonds. “I have stripped you with magic before.”

“Mm, but don’t you want to be good for me?” Tony simpers, securing the next ankle, and Loki snarls at him again. He does not, Tony notes, remove his ankle from Tony’s hands. “Mm, you’re a bratty kind of sub, aren’t you? But this is absolutely what you want, I can tell. When was the last time you did this sort of thing?”

Loki frowns, glances away, and Tony raises an eyebrow at him. “I had a wife, once, that I trusted enough to ask, but she was not suited.” He speaks carelessly, as though describing the life of a colleague. Tony reads isolation there, and pain, and maybe a hint at truths hidden in some of the stories he’d read after Natasha had basically thrown a copy of the Poetic Edda at him. “Eventually, I found others who might be amenable.”

So, strangers. Casual fucking, nothing serious. Loki may have even wore one of his many disguises, considering what he knows of Asgard, of Loki’s status in his own home, that little comment about trust. Tony laughs a little, breathless, and smooths his hands over Loki’s thighs to ease some of the coldness that had slipped into him at Tony’s questioning. Whatever this thing between them is, even he can tell it’s probably somewhere approaching serious, and that adds a level of pressure he isn’t sure he wants.

Still, he thinks, kissing up the inside of Loki’s thighs, he can tell Loki needs this. He sets to mouthing at the soft skin here, biting and sucking as he would to bring bruises to the surface of human skin. He’s never seen Loki bruised from anything less than a hit from the Hulk, but at least he knows the Asgardians can bleed and bruise. And the noises Loki makes are satisfying, regardless.

“Nobody has ever looked at you and known you,” Tony guesses, and Loki stiffens under his hands. He glances up to find Loki staring at him, frozen, and he spares him a knowing smirk. “No one has ever looked at _you_ and known that you wanted to be taken care of, to be held down, to have someone dedicate their worship to every inch of smooth, delectable skin until you were begging for it-”

“For what?” Loki interrupts, but his voice is hoarse.

“For everything they wanted to give you,” Tony says, capturing one of Loki’s hands. He slips two long, cool fingers into his mouth as he wraps the cuff around his wrists, but Loki pulls away.

“Not there,” he says, and Tony pauses. “Not like that.”

Tony moves up Loki’s body to kiss him, reassuring and claiming at once. He threads his fingers into Loki’s hair, tilting him this way and that, and Loki mostly lets him control the kiss. Despite his protest, he’s still mostly pliant, and Tony rewards this with gentle, hungry kisses along his jaw, the beautiful line of his throat.

“How?” he murmurs, licking over Loki’s sternomastoid and into the hollow of his throat, and Loki shudders under him.

“No gags,” he says, and Tony snorts because, yeah. _Obviously_. “No wrists.”

Ah, Tony could work with that. He’d been with a partner who had arthritis once, and there were plenty of ways to do bondage without using the wrists. Unfortunately, however, he didn’t have anything suitable with the current material.

Tony considers Loki’s arms, then glances back at his dresser. “I have something, but you’d really have to be good,” he says, considering. He holds up one of the remaining cuffs. “This stuff is based off of the straps they were using to hold Cap down. Everything else I have is built for normal, squishy humans.”

Loki leans down for a kiss, sighs against Tony’s mouth. “You’ll just have to punish me if I’m not,” he says, sounding resigned, and Tony laughs delightedly because he can tell that Loki is _so full of shit_ right now. His eyes are mostly pupil, breathing slow and shallow. Tony crawls off the bed again and goes for his bondage tape.

“I’m thinking black,” he muses, poking around, “because the green I have doesn’t really match your eyes, and honestly I don’t find green very sexy but I just bought every colour because you never know, people’s kinks-”

“Stark,” Loki groans, and Tony snickers. “I do not care what colour fetters you use to bind me, only that you get on with it before you reach that age where Midgardians lose their ability to sexually perform.”

“Rude,” Tony hums, grabbing a few more things from the drawer and bouncing back onto the bed. He places a pair of EMT shears on the bedside table and pulls Loki’s arms up to cross over each other above his head, so that he is holding his own elbow. “How’s this?”

Loki raises an eyebrow at him, and Tony sighs. That won’t do at all, but he’s not the kind of man to do anything as intensive as this without at least some kind of conversation first. Still, he missed when Loki was half-lidded and pliant under him, and so he slithers back down and sets himself to kissing Loki slow and drugging. He spreads his hands over Loki’s jaw, his neck, not applying any pressure but just leaving a possessive hand there to test. Loki doesn’t seem to mind it, and Tony leaves it there to keep him in place while he leans down to bite at Loki’s nipples. His spine bows off the bed but his head stays pressed to the pillow, and Tony hums in quiet satisfaction. He rolls his body up like a professional, treating Loki to the sinuous curve of his body as he slides up until his thighs are tucked under Loki’s arms, spread wide over his chest. Loki lets out a high, wanting sound, leans his head forward to try to catch Tony’s cock as braces his hands over Tony’s hips, but Tony tsks and pushes his face away with one hand.

“Behave,” Tony says, taking his arms and putting them back into position. He begins the process of sealing Loki’s forearms together with a roll of black bondage tape, being careful to wrap it snugly all across the curve of muscle, tight enough that he cannot move at all without breaking it but not enough to cut off circulation. “I thought, since you wear the vambraces, and honestly you look so hot in your leather fetish gear-”

“Armour,” Loki corrects, but his fingers are twitching. “You truly find it appealing?”

“I know you’ve been avoiding wearing it around me as much as possible, considering our history,” Tony says, finishing the job with a clean cut and smoothing the edges down. “And honestly, if I didn’t get off on adrenalin, I probably wouldn’t? But I mean, look at who I’m working with, so.” He slides his body back a bit, wriggling a little in pleasure to see Loki’s eyes still firmly trained on his cock. “I don’t know why I keep having to remind you I get off on danger. I’m sleeping with you, of all people.”

“Mm,” Loki says, licking his lips, and Tony snorts and snaps his fingers in Loki’s face.

“Eyes up here,” he says, and Loki pouts fetchingly at him. “Hey, none of that, now. I was going to attach your ankles to your wrists, because the image of you literally bent over backwards was…mm. And if you’re attached only to yourself, you can’t break the bed. But, seeing as we can’t do that…”

He slides down Loki’s body and settles between his legs, then lifts them both up until they’re spread high above Loki’s head in a broad 'V'. He weaves the straps through the cuffs’ attachments, securing them back under the head of the bed to the attachment points already waiting, and then settles back to take in Loki’s bright blush, the mixture of arousal and fury in his eyes, the firm line of his mouth.

“You look so fucking good,” Tony repeats, voice more of a murmur than anything else. He presses his mouth to the back of Loki’s knee, watches him shiver. When he takes the thin skin between his teeth, Loki lets out a shaky moan. It escapes between clenched teeth, his nose, and Tony leans down to claim his mouth again. He runs his fingernails over the backs of Loki’s thighs, the line that separates thigh from groin. “You are so fucking beautiful,” he whispers, biting at Loki’s jaw, and Loki presses up into him. “I’m going to take you apart.”

Loki’s thighs strain a little against the bonds, but for the most part he holds still. Tony smiles at him, then reaches back again to his little treasure trove of surprises from the dresser. He slips a cock ring on himself, then holds up a silk blindfold.

“Usually I’d ask about this, but I like how expressive your eyes are.” He puts it back, then reaches out, fingers the next object. “Well. This can wait.”

Loki cranes his head to see, but his own bicep gets in the way, and he scowls. He glares up at Tony, and Tony grins, leaning down to take that beautiful mouth of his again. He presses his thumb to Loki’s entrance, easily accessible spread open as he is, and Loki rocks into the touch. Slowly, Tony works his way down Loki’s body. If he could bruise, Loki would be absolutely littered with hickeys. He’s pretty sure he bites Loki’s nipple hard enough to draw blood on the average Midgardian at one point, but Loki just arches up against his mouth, gasps “ _Stark_ ,” writhes underneath him. The insides of his thighs are soft and fucking delectable, and Tony probably spends way too long biting at them, the backs of his knees, the backs of his thighs. He takes his time, because he can, and because he loves the way Loki winds tighter and tighter underneath him. His eyes slowly begin to become glassy again, shoulders shifting pliant, mouth opening until he is no longer fighting to hide his moans. Tony thinks about the sight of Loki gagging on his cock, eyes watering, and buries his face in between Loki’s legs, licking slow and hard over his entrance. The way Loki moans, low and gasping, hits Tony deep in his stomach, and he’s glad he had the foresight to put on a cock ring. He’d promised Loki, after all, and he always tries his best to keep his promises. He does not, of course, always succeed, but this is something easy he can do. _If only being a good lover was always this easy_.

He spends a long time between Loki’s cheeks, employing the occasional threat of teeth for the way it makes Loki’s voice turn high and skirling. He’d said no gags, but Tony’s noticed his sharp tongue is mostly quiet aside from his gasps and moans, the occasional curse or pleading. Tony knows that he’s often enjoyed the way letting someone else drive let his brain shut down for a few blissful moments, or at the very least, shift out of fourth gear and into first. He’s wondered if Loki is the kind of person who can come from this, but it seems like he isn’t; he’s just riled as hell, breath coming in short pants, eyes wild and completely glazed over. His right hand is gripping his elbows tight enough to leave white marks, the other clenching and unclenching rhythmically in a tight fist with every little kick of his hips. He has no leverage this way, and Tony slips a thumb into his wet hole just to watch him squirm against it.

“Please,” Loki gasps, the first of this encounter (although not his first of the night), and Tony beams at him.

“Mm, step one,” he says, and reaches over to the bedside table to get the next surprise he has in store. “If you want to come, you’ll have to ask nicely.”

“Fuck you,” Loki says, but there’s nothing but desperation in it, and Tony laughs brightly at him.

“Not tonight, Bambi.” His fingers return with a generous amount of lube, and he enjoys the feeling of Loki struggling on them for a minute or two. Eventually, he pushes the smallest bead against Loki’s entrance with a slow but steady pressure. Loki’s expression when it pops inside of him is priceless.

“What-” he tries, but Tony is already pushing the next one in, slightly larger, and Loki bites his lip on a whine. The metal of the beads is cold, and he both flinches away from it and leans into it. His eyes are wide, shocked, and Tony swallows against the flood of his own arousal and feeds him the third.

He hasn’t prepped Loki quite enough for the larger beads, but the mild stretch should be a good kind of pain by now. He pulls gently at the string until the third is suspended halfway out of Loki’s body, keeping his left thumb pressed to his entrance to keep it from coming out all the way. He keeps him there for a bit, stretching him, pushing in and out until his shaking becomes too much. Loki’s voice is parched now, breathy and wrecked, and Tony grins and pushes the fourth inside between a whimper and a gasp. The noise Loki looses is absolutely sinful, and Tony shivers and sets his teeth to the inside of Loki’s thigh. He runs his fingers around Loki’s rim as he pushes in the fifth, using the barest edge of one blunt fingernail, and Loki arches right off the bed and thrusts his hips up as much as he can. It isn’t much, and the noise he makes when the fifth has settled inside of him is nothing less than a sob.

“Stark,” he gasps, “ _oh_.” And then, “please. _Please_ , _please_ - _!_ ”

“Tell me,” Tony murmurs, running his teeth along the back of Loki’s knee, and Loki gasps again as Tony presses the sixth and largest ball against his entrance.

“No, I can’t-”

Tony smiles against his skin. The balls are heavy, proper surgical grade steel, and he remembers exactly what these feel like, the cool metal crowding around his sweet spot, shifting with every movement of his hips. It’s nothing less than the sweetest torture, and Loki has already been through what must feel like hours of teasing. He pulls on the string enough to open him up a bit, runs a gentle fingernail all the way around Loki’s rim, and Loki lets out a skirling cry. His hips shake, his eyes watering with pleasure and frustration. “Tell me to stop, and I will.”

“No, no, I can’t,” Loki says again, eyes shut, cheeks red with embarrassment and something pretending to be anger, but he doesn’t tell Tony to stop.

“This is why Midgardians have safewords,” Tony teases, pressing the sixth ball playfully against his opening and then releasing the pressure. Loki lets out a whining sob between his teeth, rocking his hips toward and away like he can’t decide what he wants. “For people who like to pretend that they aren’t _needy_. Like they don’t want to be fucked within an inch of their lives. For people who want to say no, when they really mean yes, fuck me, I want it-”

“ _Fuck_ me,” Loki sobs, and Tony gives him the sixth ball. His spine arches off the bed as much as it can, his mouth open in a wordless cry, and Tony dips down and swipes his tongue once, twice over Loki’s cock before he’s coming, gasping, entire body shaking with it. His voice is a hoarse, weeping thing, and Tony leans up to press kisses to his blushing cheekbones, to take his mouth in a sloppy kiss that’s mostly them breathing into each other’s mouths. Loki’s brow is decorated with a light sheen of sweat, and Tony knows his own grin as as smug as it’s ever been.

Loki is still panting, body shivering with aftershocks and oversensitivity, but Tony has seen his refractory period. He knows he’s nowhere near done yet. He slides his fingers up Loki’s thighs, checking his reactions, and presses soft kisses to the corner of Loki’s mouth, licking into him for a moment before pulling back so he can try to catch his breath.

“You bastard,” Loki bites out when he can manage it, and oh, Tony just wants to devour him. “I’m so…I can feel, shifting, inside, against-…” He swallows, and Tony grins at him. “Fuck.”

“They have to come out, if you want that,” Tony says sweetly, and Loki groans, low and wanting. “Mm. I thought you’d like these.”

“You live such short lives, how do you find the time to invent objects exclusively meant for such _filth-_ ”

“Finally found a use for the human race, hmm?”

Loki just growls, too far gone to argue too much, and Tony gives him a soft kiss in recompense. Or at least, he means to, but the whole thing turns hot and wet and filthy far too fast. Loki’s thighs press against his sides, and Tony’s untouched cock drags against the hollow of Loki’s hipbone, and every time Loki moves he can clearly feel the beads move inside of him. It makes him shiver and hiss with oversensitivity, and Tony groans at the feel of him, the taste and the smell and _the_ _sound_ , _fuck_ , the shaky sounds he’s making.

“I was made a promise,” Loki says, and it sounds like begging. “You said you would fuck me, _hard_.”

Tony inhales sharply, glances at the table where he’s left a prostate massager, and decides, _fuck it_. He leans down to take Loki’s mouth, then tugs sharply at the string to pull the sixth and largest ball out. The sound that Loki makes into Tony’s mouth is almost a howl, and Tony pushes it back in just to do it again because _oh, fuck,_ he wants that sound on record, he wants to memorise it, to play it back on lonely nights in the lab when he’s having trouble staying awake. Loki snarls into his mouth, curses and gasps and whines as Tony pushes it in and out twice more before finally pulling the next one out, too.

“Stark!” he snaps, both demanding and desperate, and Tony swallows and says, boldly as he can, “That’s not my name.”

Loki’s eyes snap open wide, and Tony watches him as he pushes both beads back into him, watches him struggle until his head falls back onto the pillow, spine bowing once again. His mouth is a red, wet ‘O’ of pleasure and disbelief, and Tony slips out three at a time, one after the other.

“Fuck me,” he gasps again, his whole body shaking, and Tony pushes one back in again, ruthless.

“Fuck me, _who_ ,” Tony says, a familiar viciousness overtaking him, and Loki hisses and pants and whimpers but Tony does not relent, pushing the fourth ball in and out and in and out until Loki’s thrashing makes the bed creak ominously. “Be good, or I won’t fuck you at all.”

“No! Fuck, _please_ ,” he gasps, “what-”

“Say my name.”

“ _Stark_ , please,” Loki groans, and Tony smiles, broad and wolfish.

“My real name, darling, I know you know it. Come on,” Tony purrs, pushing the last two back in again before pulling four out at once, and Loki is actually crying, _holy shit, yes._

“Tony, please, _please_ , _fuck_ _me_ ,” he cries, and Tony pulls the last two balls out and tosses the whole string to the side, reaching out for a pillow to prop under Loki’s trembling hips. “Yes, _yes_ -”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Tony says, and pushes inside of him, and, _Oh. Thank the engineering gods for cock rings_.

Loki keens, his ass clenching beautifully, but he can’t do much else in this position besides take exactly what Tony wants to give him. “Yes, fuck me, please,” he’s babbling, and Tony just…gives it to him. He fucks him hard, hands wrapped around the crease of Loki’s thighs for leverage, pulling him back in with every slam of his hips. He sets a brutal pace, body leaning over Loki’s legs until he finds the angle that makes Loki’s eyes roll back in his head and the sounds coming out of his mouth stop entirely. He can barely breathe with how good it is, let alone speak, and oh, this is the part Tony loves most, that moment when you haven’t reached orgasm, but your whole body is so whited out with pleasure it’s like you’re hanging, suspended. That moment when you feel so good you don’t know which way is up, and you never want it to stop. If he was more patient, he could keep Loki in this place for ages, until he was begging for something he didn’t understand, until he was coming so hard he had to tap out because it was just too good, but right now he can’t wait that long. Instead, he fucks Loki with hard, determined thrusts until his own thighs begin to shake, and he can tell Loki is only hanging on by a thread. They both want this to last, but even with the cock ring Tony isn’t going to make it much longer.

“Again,” Tony groans, biting at Loki’s thighs, and Loki opens his mouth, but his throat can’t get the words out. Tony thrusts again, harder, and Loki’s face slackens with pleasure, and that’s it. He’s gone, spilling messy and shaking between them, body clenching around Tony, and he’s so fucking beautiful Tony just-

“Tony,” he gasps, and he sounds like he’s been underwater, voice hoarse and wrecked and breathless, “please,” and that’s it. His orgasm hits him in a thundering wave, wiping sound and sight from him. He comes so hard his vision whites out, and all he can feel is Loki around him, beneath him, warm against his hungry mouth as he groans and bites and comes, shaking, spent.

When he comes to, Loki is squirming with oversensitivity, and Tony reaches up to undo the straps before Loki stills him with a hand on his arm.

“Finished?” he asks, still out of breath, and Tony looks at him incredulously.

“You want more?” he demands, but Loki shakes his head, brow furrowing.

“Doesn’t matter,” he manages, “if you want more from me.”

Tony stares at him. He swallows, because _holy fucking shit_ , then he shakes his head. “I wish,” he sighs, shivering a little with the aftershocks. “I would love to keep on-” He pauses, considers Loki’s words, then settles on, “using you, but I’m tapped out. Mortal. You know how it is. But you were so fucking good, baby-”

Loki’s legs are suddenly free of the straps, but his arms are still tied. He loops them around Tony’s neck and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss, mouth still caught up in trying to supply oxygen to his brain. Or, is that the same for Asgardians, actually? Tony had no idea. Maybe they breathed nitrogen.

“Beautiful,” Tony murmurs, pressing kisses all over Loki’s face, and Loki just lies there and lets him. “Not ready to take all the restraints off, huh?”

Loki doesn’t answer, which is answer enough. Instead, he presses his temple to Tony’s and sighs, quiet and sated. His entire body feels weak, the kind of languor that only sweeps the body after a long, hard fucking, but he manages to drag himself upwards long enough to grab the packet of wet wipes from the nightstand and wipe them both down a bit. Loki watches him through half-lidded eyes, expression easy and content, and Tony leans down to kiss him again because he can’t help himself.

“Was that what you needed?” he asks, lips moving against Loki’s jaw, and Loki tilts his head to take Tony’s mouth in the sweetest kiss he’s ever received from his ornery god of mischief.

“It was passable,” Loki drawls, and Tony laughs into his mouth.

“You’re so full of it,” he hums, sitting up to toss the wipes into the trash.

“Well, certainly I’m full of something.”

Tony turns to gape at him, but the glitter in Loki’s eyes is all delighted mischief. Tony tackles him to the bed, and Loki laughs, rolling this way and that to avoid his biting kisses.

“Trouble,” Tony says, when they’re both breathless, and Loki grins at him.

“So you’ve said.” He offers his arms. “Untie me.”

Tony meets his eyes for a moment, measuring the warmth and brightness there, and presses a kiss to an exposed elbow. “Your wish,” he murmurs, and sets to unwrapping Loki’s long arms from their bindings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is genuinely the dirtiest thing I’ve ever written and while I’m proud of my little gay heart for sticking to it, I’m also kind of embarrassed. Which is ridiculous, because tbh I have done…way more intense kink than this irl. >__> Fun behind-the-scenes fact: I listened to Sheryl Crow’s “Strong Enough” like 20x while editing this, and I’m still not sure if it applies more to Tony or Loki, but it sure applies to one of them! Anyway, please enjoy the fruits of my sins. XP
> 
> Edit: I guess I was too embarrassed to edit this well because I went back and fixed some typos. Lmk if you see anything else?


End file.
